michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events as depicted or mentioned in the Transformers film series. Prehistory * The planet Earth forms around the entity known as Unicron.Transformers: The Last Knight *'65 million years ago': a race of mysterious bio-mechanical beings known only as the Creators uses "seeds" to cyberform many organic planets, converting their matter into a shapeshifting metal that would come to be known as Transformium. Prehistoric Earth is among the planets sown with the metal; the cyberforming of the planet triggers the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction event, wiping out the planet's native dinosaurs. *The creators harvest the metal and take it to the planet that would become Cybertron, where they imbue it with life using the AllSpark to create what they intend to be a race of robotic explorers.Transformers: Age of Extinction The sorceress Quintessa will later to purport to have been involved in the robots' creation, but her truthfulness remains in question. 17,000 BC to 10,000 BC 10,000 BC onwards 19th Century 1897 *'September 7th': Captain Archibald Witwicky of the National Arctic Circle Expedition discovers Megatron when the Arctic ice gives way under his feet and he tumbles into the cavern that holds Decepticon's frozen form. Witwicky's inadvertent entry into the cave triggers Megatron's navigation system, causing the release of a beam of light that imprints the AllSpark's co-ordinates onto Witwicky's spectacles. Witwicky is rescued by his crew, but once on their way home, the full extent of the damage Megatron's beam has done to the captain's mind and body is revealed: his sanity slowly begins to slip away, and he is eventually rendered blind.Transformers A document briefly seen while Frenzy hacks Air Force One in the film itself dates Witwicky's discovery of Megatron to September 7th, 1895, but is contradicted in dialogue by Sam, who dates his great-grandfather's voyage to 1897 during his class presentation. All tie-in media has supported Sam's version of events''Movie Prequel issue 2'' 1898 1899 20th Century 1902 1908 1913 1919 1924 1927 1929 1934 1935 1938 1944 1953 1954 1955 1961 Sentinel Prime's ship, the Ark, emerges from the space bridge in the vincinity of Earth in early in the year. 1962 1963 1964 1965 1969 1970 1972 1979 1986 1991 *'September 13th': Sam Witwicky is born to Ronald and Judy Witwicky.|Hasbro's Vector Sigma timeline states Sam was born October 10, 1990. However, Sam's driving license in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen reads September 13 1991. Presumably, Sam's date of birth was adjusted so he would be 18 when he enrolled at college in 2009. *'December 25th': The Soviet Union collapses. Knowledge of the captive Shockwave slips between the cracks; no digital records of his existence are kept, and the paper trail is lost in the chaos of the regime's fall, so he remains frozen and forgotten in Siberia.Convergence chapter 4 1993 *The Longshot completes its return journey to the resting place of the Nemesis. Soundwave presents The Fallen with one of the space bridge pillars, and is then informed of Megatron's visit during his pursuit of the AllSpark. Realizing that Megatron must be one of the imprisoned Cybertronians learned of on Earth, Soundwave immediately departs on a return journey to the planet; he has most of the crew put in stasis for the trip. After Soundwave leaves, The Fallen activates the space bridge pillar, sundering space and time and finally liberating himself from his sarcophagus prison.The Longshot leaves Earth in 1979 and returns in 2007; assuming an equal amount of journey time on both trips, its return to the Nemesis would occur around this year. 1998 21st Century 2003 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2015 References Category:Timeline